


Danganronpa IV Ascended || Characters

by justcameron



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justcameron/pseuds/justcameron
Summary: poggers
Kudos: 2





	Danganronpa IV Ascended || Characters

DANGANRONPA IV A New Despair

Characters

(The series will now be in English names!)

Student One

Angel Fields

Ultimate Street Artist

Student Two

Sarah Robinson

Ultimate Critic

Student Three

Clementine Graham

Ultimate Protester

Student Four

Ellie Derek

Ultimate Composer

Student Five

Gabriella Gay

Ultimate Baker  
  


Student Six

Jessica Rosemary

Ultimate Pagent Queen

Student Seven

Juniper Levi

Ultimate Ecologist

Student Eight

Mia Hope

Ultimate Florist

Student Nine

Heather Casey

Ultimate Dark Magic Master

Student Ten 

Penelope Seaford

Ultimate Science Fiction Novelist

Student Eleven

Nate Stephens

Ultimate Demonic Worshipper

Student Twelve

Cameron White

Ultimate Lucky Student

Student Twelve

Cecil Johnson

Ultimate Lucky Student

Student Thirteen

Keegan Haven

Ultimate Basketball Player

Student Fourteen

Leo Corbin

Ultimate Abstract Artist

Student Fifteen

Ben Cosby

Ultimate Pilot

Student Sixteen

Joshua Emery

Ultimate Bartender

Student Nineteen

Russel Harvie

Ultimate Robotic Analyst

Student Twenty

Colin Adams

Ultimate Supernaturalist


End file.
